


Tick Tock

by ToreyTaylor



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cancer, Child Death, Childhood, Death, Emotional, Gen, Illness, Mentions of Cancer, Terminal Illnesses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-03
Updated: 2013-06-03
Packaged: 2017-12-13 20:50:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/828724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToreyTaylor/pseuds/ToreyTaylor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The ticking of time is a constant reminder that life is not hers to keep. A sad short story of a girl with cancer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tick Tock

Tick tock. Time is running out. Slowly slipping through my fingers like sand. The sands of time. I'm stuck in a world that revolves around me, forever turning, forever full of life, while it constantly ticks on by. But not for me. Soon there will come a time when it all runs out for me. And I'm scared. I don't want the world to end for me. I want time to never run out for me. But it is.

Tick tock.

_Tick tock._

_**Tick Tock.** _

I can't stand the painful, resonating ticking in my ears any longer. It's so loud that the nightmarish sound of something so innocent is in my dreams. Time is running out. And it will run dry soon. The dread is plucking at my heartstrings. I didn't notice it at first, but now it's always there, plucking, plucking, plucking. The fear of death is coursing through my thoughts like a savage flood, destroying everything it touches. I can no longer feel happy.

This is no age to die. I am only ten years old. I was a gifted child, they said. Full of promise. My parents were already considering a place at Oxford University for me when I reached the age of eighteen. An age I will never ever get to be. They told me I was born with a super brain. My brother told me it was like a sponge; absorbing knowledge without even having to try. A brain riddled with cancer no longer meets my requirements of what a super brain should be like. A super brain doesn't _get_ cancer. I kept telling myself it was a bad dream, that I'd soon wake up. But this is the reality. It is not a dream, but a living nightmare.

Tick tock.

I cover my ears but it is no use. My time is running out and there is no escape. It is not a dream. I can't wake up. There is no miracle cure for a cancer as advanced as mine. I am a gifted child. Clever. Special. But I don't feel special. Does the world hate me, perhaps? Of course not. It is not able to contemplate thought. Karma? I was never a naughty child. I grew through my short childhood loving everyone at first sight, only changing my opinions if their true vicious personalities shined through. It's not fair. Why is the woman who mistreats her cats still alive at eighty? Why are mass murderers still out there? Why did Princess Diana die young? Why are newborn babies dying when they haven't even had a chance to see life?

The world is an unfair place. My parents, my brother, my grandparents. They are all going to suffer. I don't want to see my mum crying, holding desperately on to the teddy bear I had when I was a baby. I don't want to see my dad, moping around, spiraling into depression. Nor my older brother unable to play his video games because every thought in his head is the remembrance of his dead sister's memory. But I _can_ see them. There is no escape from my thoughts. They will mourn without me. I won't be able to give my mum a massive hug and tell her that everything will be alright. I won't be able to tell my dad that big men don't cry and make him smile. I won't be able to ask my brother if I can play a game with him and tell him that he's the best brother ever. Because I won't be there.

I am no longer a gifted child with prospects of a great life. I'm never going to ever grow up and live life to the full. I'm never going to see the beautiful natural world in all its glory. The ticking in my head tells me that. A consant reminder that I'm going to die at ten years old. Never leaving my side until I fall into the dark void of death. I am no longer special.

Tick tock.

I am just a girl with cancer.

The End


End file.
